


Whithersoever

by MidwestTonberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promptis - Freeform, M/M, No Writing Beta, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestTonberry/pseuds/MidwestTonberry
Summary: I don't know what to tell you all, it's just a feel good Gladnis Wedding one-shot."Whithersoever you may go, I shall follow. Whatsoever challenges we may face, we shall defeat them together."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Whithersoever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Did You Just Bookmark the Dictionary?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497126) by [MidwestTonberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestTonberry/pseuds/MidwestTonberry). 



> Originally Chapter 9 of; Did You Just Bookmark The Dictionary?
> 
> I felt like this deserved to be all put together in its own story. I'm extremely proud of it and I hope you all enjoy the dynamics, shenanigans, and pure tooth-rotting fluff.

"Thank you Noct, I truly appreciate the assistance, but I assure you, I can do my own hai-"

"Not a chance Specs." Noctis pushed Ignis down into the seat in front of the vanity. "You're not going to wear your hair in the way you do every other day of the week. Even Gladio's getting his done." Noctis said running his hands through Ignis' hair, swatting his friend's hand away from the brush.

"If you must know, I planned on keeping it down." He admitted softly, his prince removed his glasses setting them with care on the vanity. He sighed, giving up as Noctis scrubbed through the hair for a moment, nails digging barely against his skull.

"Not happening. You need something fresh." Noct ran a thin comb through Ignis' hair, parting it awkwardly, he grabbed a clip from the vanity's surface and clipped it leaving the hair in place. Ignis chuckled earning him a soft nudge. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ignis covers his mouth with a white gloved hand grin across his lips, "I just had no idea you knew anything about doing hair Your Highness, so pardon me for being a little apprehensive." His friend laughs running a hand through his bedhead that actually was brushed for once.

"What can I say? Nyx taught me how to braid." Quick fingers quickly weaved one side of Ignis' head and he tied it off with a small white band before working on the other side. He combs over another part and begins to weave the hair back and forth. The rest on top flipped over so it laid over the already braided side.

"Ulric?" Ignis tilts his head only for Noctis to pause, straighten his head and continue on "Interesting, I need know how your curiosity must have been piqued to pick up such a skill." He grins, green eyes looking upwards through his own lashes to see Noctis turn several shades darker. Noctis grips the hair just a _tad_ bit tighter making Ignis laugh once more.

"Look, things get boring when you and Gladio aren't around." He reveals, Ignis arches a brow.

"I find that hard to believe, Prompto's almost never out of your sight."

"Hardy Har..." Noct sticks his tongue out finishing up the other side. "It just so happens that Nyx is..." His hands still as he finds his words.

"Boisterous? eccentric?"

"Yeah sure, that. Either way, when you and Gladio _left me alone to perish a few weeks ago._ "

"Don't be dramatic." Ignis chides.

"Okay fine, Nyx isn't like the other Glaive who just stand outside the door, he actually engages in shit like you and Gladio do. So he showed me how to braid and one night I did it to Prompto."

"He must have been excited."

"Oh big time, like a kid on Solstice getting a chocobo plush." Noct ties off the second braid and works on the top of Ignis' head, combing and brushing his hair back in a perfect swoop, a hand covers Ignis' eyes as he sprays his hair with a spritz of hairspray. He plucked Ignis' glasses up and handed them to him and watched as his friend blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust.

His jaw hit the floor.

"Noct, this..." Ignis reached up and almost brushed his hair with his hand only to have it once again swatted away. "Its _beautiful._ "

"It's not done yet." Noctis takes a few small flowers from a vase that belonged to the wedding and he grinned placing them in each braid carefully. _"Now it's done."_

Ignis was left speechless, who knew a few braids and foliage could brighten up and create an absolutely stunning look. Noct took a step back admiring his work, proud that he contributed to something as substantial as Ignis' hairdo. He wouldn't let his friend hanging, and he most definitely wasn't letting him get away with being basic and boring. Ignis could feel his eyes start to well up and he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He would not cry. A Scientia isn't meant to cry.

Thank the Astrals for small miracles when Ignis had asked Gladio for a small wedding. A part of him assumed Gladio would want to show him off in the loudest way possible making a grand spectacle. Ignis even humored the thought of Gladio pointing at him excitedly to the press and yelling _'That's my husband!!!!'_ and proceed to romantically dip him and giving the press the best kiss to hit papers since King Regis and Queen Auela's wedding. Thankfully, Gladio agreed to keep it small. Immediate family and friends only, and definitely no photography.

Well, no _public_ photography. Prompto fully jumped immediately at the opportunity to document their ceremony, an opportunity that wasn't even there until Prompto deemed it so. Gladio and Ignis both laughed about it and agreed, Prompto would be the best to take their photos. Their guest list was small but mighty. King Regis, who insisted on giving Ignis away as he watched him grow up along side Noctis for so many years. Queen Aulea who's been the backbone of motherly support to him throughout the years. Danu Amicitia, or as Gladio loving called her 'Ma', enough spoken there, Gladio was a 'momma's boy' through and through. Clarus by default had to be invited, as Gladio joked but Ignis agreed that it wouldn't be the same without Clarus. Iris, who most definitely didn't let Gladio not invite her and Gladio was pretty sure his mom would have his head if he said no. Not that he would, he adored his sister. Prompto was a shoe-in with how close he was to both of them as well as Noctis, and Noctis of course was invited because it was _Noctis._ Crowned Prince, the dorky best friend that they truly knew and loved, and a real friend to them both when they needed it.

It was a small ceremony, with only eight in attendance.

Ignis gracefully walked down the hall, with his head held high and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He approached the gardens and found that King Regis was waiting for him just before the door.

"Your majesty." Ignis gave a bow, Regis quickly caught him before he could sink any further and stood him upright as best as he could. One hand clutching heavily to the cane in his left hand.

"Ignis, my boy. There's no need for such formalities today." He grinned wide, opening his arms to Ignis who immediately melted in his soft touch. "You look spectacular." He gave his back a few pats before Ignis pulled away. "Are you ready?" The older mans smile comforted Ignis, and he knew he had nothing to be afraid of.

If Ignis were being completely honest, there was not a doubt in his mind that this is what he wanted. He's spent _months_ planning this wedding on top of the many duties he had grown accustomed to catering to, all that anxiety and stressful energy was melting away as he let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Certainly." Ignis nods to his King who offers his arm.

"May I?"

"You may." He responds with a laugh, looping his arm with the King as they pushed through the doors and into the garden. Ignis felt safe with the King by his side, the elder was like a father to him. No, he was his father. He, and Queen Aulea were the closest thing to a family that he could ever wish for. For being a child of a noble line, they had no reason to treat him as if they were his own, but they did without so much as a fuss and Ignis was forever grateful.

Ignis' eyes lit up as his shoes made contact with the grass, flowers in full bloom all around. The Garden of Queen Aulea and Lady Danu. Ignis' breath shook as he took the sights in. It wasn't as though he'd never been in the garden before, on the contrary, he'd been here numerous times. A lot of time has been spent on the grounds, whether he tried to clear his head or found it as a nice spot to eat lunch without the annoyance of other stuck up snobby court members to bother him. There was something very powerful about the garden, that when Ignis and Gladio had discussed locations, it came as a first pick for the both of them.

Having grown up within the citadel's walls they saw the garden a lot. Danu and Aulea had started the garden just after the marriage of Danu and Clarus. The King and Shield insisted that their wives have a shared space that allowed them to find contentment and relaxation, having known that running a kingdom and protecting a King, came with many headaches along the way. Gladio, Ignis and Noctis all grew up here. Gladio would fondly tell Ignis about the times he'd help his mom plant flowers while she was still pregnant with Iris, and how Iris when she was old enough would 'disappear' to scare her brother half to death thinking he'd lost her. Noctis and Ignis were joined at the hip from the very first day Ignis was brought to the Crown City. They would run and play as Danu and Aulea would chat idly among themselves, keeping careful eyes on the children. Ignis remembered having scrapped his knee when neither the Queen nor Lady were around, and Noct had panicked rushing off to find someone who could help. Regis had been there quicker than little Ignis could process, rubbing the tears away from his face as he jokingly asked if they needed to cut it off. It had Ignis laugh through the tears when he quietly said 'no' and he helped him to his feet. Ignis affectionately recalls the time Prompto excitedly gripped Ignis' shoulder when he and Noct shared their first kiss underneath the shady willow.

All these emotions flooded him, and his chest tightened, with each step he wanted to pace faster and faster until he was held in Gladio's arms, but out of respect to the hobbling king, he stayed close by his side.

At last, after passing each one of his friends and family, Ignis finally joined hands with Gladio who looked dashing as always. His hair was also braided and decorated with the same flowers Ignis' was. He smiles and reaches to caress his cheek, padding away the tears that the Prince's Shield had shed along the way with a gloved thumb. Ignis' eyes burned seeing such a sight, and he softly sniffled, everything hitting him at once.

"Hey." Gladio's voice cut through Ignis' thoughts, and his eyes gazed into his soon-to-be-husband's. "Everything's alright." He gives him a lop sided smile and Ignis nods trying to regain himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just tha-"

"It's overwhelming."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" He asks low and careful as King Regis gets himself into position, "We can stop if we need to if this isn't somethin-"

"No!" Ignis spoke far too quickly and immediately followed it up, "No, I want this... Gods I want this Gladio."

"Well then we won't wait any longer." Gladio re-clasps his hands with Ignis as Regis starts speaking, half way through the first paragraph he started to skim through, knowing that they all couldn't wait for it to be over with, but most importantly they wanted to hear their vows. Gladio goes first, pulling out a few flash cards and Ignis let out an unrestrained laugh as he does so.

"I, Gladio Amicitia."

A throat clears off to the side and he instantly recognizes it as his mother.

"I, Gladiolus Rose Amicitia, take you, Ignis Scientia to be my husband. I can't promise that I'll always be level headed, or that I'll always be this sexy." Ignis shoves his shoulder and Clarus taps the back of his head, a flower falling from his braided hair. His laugh echos as he continues, "But I'll always promise to love you with my entire being. I'll raise you up for as long as I shall live. You're an amazing man, you've got that sexy brain of yours, and that rockin' ass-"

 _"Gladio!"_ Iris, Danu, and Clarus all chided. Prompto and Noctis barely restrained their laughter, and frankly neither could Ignis. Thank goodness this wasn't televised.

"Okay, Okay! Eesh, tough crowd. I promise to love you for as long as I'm alive and long after in death." Gladio unclasped Ignis' glove sliding it off and carefully places a gold band to Ignis' finger. He brings his hand to his lips and kisses Ignis' knuckles.

Regis gestures to Ignis who lets out a shaky breath.

"I, Ignis Scientia, take you, Gladiolus Rose Amicitia, to be my husband. Whether you shall face illness, or be in great health, I promise to provide the best life I possibly can give you. I will always love you with my entire being, and raise you up for as long as I shall live. I promise to love you for as long as I'm alive, and long after death. Whithersoever you may go, I shall follow. Whatsoever challenges we may face, we shall defeat them together." He slips the gold band onto Glaido's finger and they lace their hands together once more.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, married."

They don't even wait for Regis to finish his sentence before Gladio pulls Ignis in quickly to press the most fevered kiss known to man to Ignis' lips. The kiss lasts far longer any typical kiss, and it leaves Ignis several shades darker, and Gladio out of breath and smug. He adjusts his glasses and grins seeing his friends and family cheer.

Lady Danu gets to Ignis first. Her arms wrapping around him tightly giving him the trademarked Amicitia bear hug.

"Welcome to the family, son." She spoke with a grin, she released him and immediately went to give Gladio the same hug.

Aulea was next, and she placed her hands on either side of his cheeks bringing their foreheads together before she took the moment to wrap her own arms around him, one on his back and the other on his head.

"I am so proud of you my dear. May the Astrals guide you and Gladio throughout your adventure known as life."

"Thank you Your Maje-" Blue eyes bore daggers into the sea-glass green, "Thank you mom." He says sheepishly, the word still foreign on his tongue.

The ceremony ended, and the party comes and goes as all of their guests gather around on the garden floor, sharing stories and memories of years gone by. Ignis fiddles with the ring around his finger while pressing his back against Gladio's chest. He watches as their family laughs and cries, and something blooms deep within his chest. The realization he was apart of it all. With Gladio's face against his neck and they swayed softly Ignis closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the atmosphere around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Noct does Ignis' hair!!   
> https://www.weddingforward.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/wedding-updos-for-short-hair-formal-faux-hawk-for-short-blonde-bridal-hair-with-braids-ericcarterhair-via-facebook-334x500.jpg


End file.
